A Materia Lesson from Kunsel
by Kburn
Summary: A year after Meteorfall, Kunsel still alive and kicking is teaching a young man know as Marcus about Materia. A Materia based monolouge that describes Materia and why Materia in Crisis Core and the Original game don't match up. One-Shot.


I don't own FF7 in anyway.

A/N – This is meant to be set a year after the main game. It is Kunsel (A friend of Zack from Crisis Core) and Marcus (The kid who steals Zack's wallet in Crisis Core.) It just a stupid little fic of Kunsel explaining Materia to Marcus. The reason I decided to this was because of how different Materia in Crisis Core and the original game are. This is also a mini prequel to a FF7 story I have planned.

The fic will be written as Kunsel speaking. As such you might have to guess what he is sometime replying to.

–

A Materia Lesson

Marcus...Marcus pay attention to me would you. Listen or you can forget me training you. Thank you now, today's lesson is on that of Materia. Don't sigh at me. I know you used Materia before, but something as simple as you dash Materia is nowhere near all you need to know. Okay. There are five main types of Materia. These are Magic, Summon, Support, Command and Independent. In order they are Green, Red, Blue,Yellow and Purple.

We will start with Magic. There four types of Magic Materia. Offensive, Defensive and Restorative. Offensive Materia are common place, they are used to attack enemies with powerful offensive spell, or to inflict negative effect on them. Defensive Materia are simple in comparison to offensive ones, they are much rarer and only real purpose is to protect the caster from enemies attacks. Restorative magic are as common as Offensive ones and as simple as defensive, rather then preventing harm they heal it. Original when ShinRa discover Magic Materia, each possible spell was contain in it's own Materia, and could slowly grow to become more effective.

Due to the limit of Materia that any one person can use, and Materia of this fashion expensive nature ShinRa developed combination Materia. Using Materia fusion, ShinRa create a form of Materia that allowed related spells to become usable as the Materia grows instead of more powerful. Let us take a 'Fire Materia' as a example. Traditionally their were three basic Fire Materia, Fire, Fira, and Firaga. After the combination, a 'Fire Materia' would contain each fire spell as it grows, ShinRa at that point decided to refer to the spells by number and not name.

NO WE CANNOT TAKE A BREAK ALREADY. Sorry...Sorry I shouldn't shout but please just listen, we barely covered anything. Next are Summon Materia. There are only one type of Summon Materia, but no one is really sure on how many different summons there in particular. The only real factor you need to pay attention to when using summon Materia is how you want to summon the creature the Materia allows. There are two main methods of using summon, these are called instantaneous and prolonged. Instantaneous summoning, you summon the creature monumentality in order for it to use it most powerful attack, kind of like a super spell. Prolonged you summon the creature to fight as if it was a person or monster, this though is draining and dangerous and should not really be done. Understand...GOOD. Lets move on.

What is it? Let you try out prolonged summoning. Sorry not going to happen, maybe when your older. I said no. Alright next up is Support Materia. Support Materia, is designed to be use in connected to other Materia. All Materia allows a connected Magic Materia to automatically attack multiply enemies regardless if the Magic Materia normally does so. Support Materia like magic ones have examples of combination Materia. The Elemental and Added effect Materia are examples. Original, Elemental was two Materia, Elemental Ward and Element Strike. One would give defences from elemental the other allowing elemental attack. But The Elemental Materia combined the both and picks which of the two it does depending on if it was slotted to weapons or armour. Alright now you can take a break be back here in half a hour.

–

Where is that boy, he late by almost ten minutes. There you are finally, sit back down your late. Alright just don't be late next time. Alright where were we. Oh yes we just did Support Materia. Next up is Command Materia, one of the most useful forms of Materia there there is. They grant useful and sometimes unique abilities, such as powerful attacks that don't drain you magically energy or the abilities to preform multiply attacks just as effectively and quickly as you could one. Command Materia can turn a good fighter into a great one. The same is true of the next type of Materia.

Independent Materia. These Materia have two main types, ability enhancing, such as your Dash Materia that allows you to run at twice your normal speed another example is a Speed UP which would increase your speed slightly in all fields. The other type is instinct enhancing. Such as Counter and Cover which grant the holder a the instinctual ability to attack back or protects other effectively. Just as all Materia they are useful, but some hold obvious downside Cover and Enemy Lure Materia cause the owner to be attack much more often then normal, possible beyond there limit.

Now these are the main types of Materia, but it is expected that a 6th type of Materia exists. This 6th type would consist of any Materia which did not fit the other types. The event from last year are a obvious example. I was still in SOLDIER back then so I heard what brought Meteorfall on us. It was a unique Materia know as the black Materia, possible the most powerful offensive Materia on the planet. Where it is know no one knows, well if they do I'm sure they keeping it hidden well enough. I hope. Lesson over. Now come help me build some of the new building of Outer Condor.


End file.
